


the world will turn (from week to week)

by gilligankane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilligankane/pseuds/gilligankane
Summary: Alex Danvers is kind-of-sort-of-maybe a wreck. And she's definitely tired of Tuesdays. --Or, the one where Alex pathetically gets the last potsticker, sasses Maggie Sawyer, loses a fight to an alien, and kisses a woman - all in that order.





	

Alex groans and pulls the pillow on her lap up over her face.

"What was that?" Kara asks, chewing a pot sticker noisily.

Alex drops the pillow and takes a deep breath. "I said, it was humiliating."

"Think of it as..." Kara frowns for a second, searching for a word. "...Humbling."

Alex raises an eyebrow at her and Kara snaps her mouth shut, another pot sticker disappearing inside of it.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Kara says a minute later. "Like, on a scale of 1 to 10, how bad was it?"

"Standing on the lawn in my underwear bad," Alex says flatly.

Kara winces. "That was..."

Alex nods. "Exactly."

Kara pats her leg patronizingly. "Maybe she just thinks you're, like, Callie Torres."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you know." Kara nods at the DVDs on her bookshelf, all of the Grey's Anatomy seasons staring back at her. "Arizona kissed her in the bathroom and got all flirty but then found that Erica Hahn was her first relationship with a woman, so she told Callie she didn't have time for an newbie."

Alex sits up slowly. "Are you calling me a newborn?"

Kara nods enthusiastically but her head slows as she catches the look in Alex's eyes.

"You're telling me that Maggie thinks I'm a newborn and so she can't date me," Alex clarifies.

Kara opens her mouth but closes it slowly.

Alex groans again and slumps back against the couch. "Ugh. You're right. I totally am. And she totally knows!"

Kara rests her hand on Alex's leg. "Come on, Alex. You're a badass DEO agent. She's missing out. And here." She hands Alex the near-empty Chinese food container. "Have the last pot sticker."

"Now I know I'm pathetic," Alex grumbles. "You're not even fighting me for the last one." She takes the container anyway.

Kara shrugs. "I can pretend to fight you for it?"

Alex sighs and leans into Kara's shoulder. "No. But stop me if I want to watch The First Wives Club, okay?"

Kara grins at her and slides down the couch until they're shoulder to shoulder. "That's what sisters are for."

\---

A week later, Alex's pride is nearly intact again. She checks the radar and decides that it's safe enough to leave the DEO for lunch. Maybe she'll go see Kara.

Except Snapper Carr has Kara working like she's chained to her desk. And J'onn is working on cataloging the DEO database. Even Vasquez is wrapped up in some cyber battleship game with Winn. So Alex sighs and adds another loss to her week and goes to Noonan's alone.

When she gets to Noonan's, she decides to call the week 'unsalvageable', go home, and drink the entire bottle of whisky in her desk drawer.

"Danvers," Maggie says. She leans against the coffee bar casually, her eyes still on the woman sitting at the table she got up from. She turns to face Alex. "Long time no talk. I thought you were gonna call."

Alex goes for casual too. She glances at Maggie out of the corner of her eye and then flags down Zack, the barista she knows Kara likes. "Got busy," is all she says.

Maggie frowns. "I haven't heard about any meta-humans on the loose."

"Classified," Alex says coolly.

Maggie leans back a little, her eyes narrowing. "Am I off the team now?"

"You're a Metro cop, Maggie. Some things are above your pay grade." Alex thanks the barista and turns so her side is pressed uncomfortably against the coffee bar. "Listen, I have a... thing to get to." She casts a look at the woman tapping away on her phone, sitting at the table Maggie got up from. "So do you, it looks like. You don't like to keep women waiting, right?"

"A little bit of suspense can't hurt, right?" Maggie shrugs. "Gotta leave them wanting more."

"Or you just have to leave them," Alex snaps back. She squeezes her coffee cup a little too hard and checks herself. "I have to go, okay?" She shoulders past Maggie.

Maggie steps back just enough. "See you later, Danvers?"

"Maybe," Alex answers over her shoulder. She doesn't look back.

\---

A week later, trapped underneath the excessively large hand of an alien, Alex is as happy to see Maggie Sawyer as she is to be alive.

She rolls out from under the alien's suddenly slack arm, pulling at the neckline of her shirt. She stretches out the collar but it doesn't get the air to her lungs any quicker. Someone grabs her from behind, under her arms, and hoists her up. She panics, twisting and turning and trying to get away.

"It's me. Alex! It's me!" Maggie shouts. "It's me, Alex. I have you."

Her body relaxes instinctively and she sags backwards into Maggie, her entire back against Maggie's front, her legs splayed out awkwardly in front of her.

"Just breathe. Feel me breathing. Follow it," Maggie demands in a calm, quiet voice. "Good. That's good."

It takes somewhere around 5 minutes before Alex feels steady enough to sit up on her own. She slides forward along the broken pavement, her head down in embarrassment. "Thanks," she mumbles as she turns back enough to see Maggie.

Maggie sits back on her heels and runs a hand through her hair. "Where the hell is Supergirl?"

Kara lands heavily beside them, dropping to her knees beside Alex, nearly pulling her up off the ground. "Oh my God, Alex, are you okay? The other one, he kept going higher and higher with that school bus and I couldn't-"

"Couldn't what?" Maggie interrupts angrily. "Couldn't come down here and save your agent? You were just going to let her be suffocated to death?"

Kara pulls back. "I didn't know that-"

"Yeah, you didn't," Maggie interrupts again. "What the hell kind of superhero are you, huh?"

"Maggie," Alex shouts hoarsely. "It's okay. She saved a bus full of kids. You saved me." Her throat burns. "We're okay."

Kara tucks a strand of Alex's hair back behind her ear. Her eyes are wide and wet and she looks like she's going to say something, but Maggie clears her throats and Kara blinks, looking away. Kara stands, her cape billowing behind her.

"I'll see you later. Agent Danvers," she adds, nodding at Alex. She turns her eyes to Maggie. "Sawyer." With that, she blasts off into the sky in a streak of clouds.

"What the hell were you thinking," Maggie asks, turning her attention to Alex. "Where the hell is your backup?"

Alex shrugs and kneels, using her hands to stand up. The world spins just a little around her and she sways heavily to one side before Maggie puts a steadying hand on her arm.

"Woah. Maybe we should get you checked out."

Alex shakes her head. "I'll be fine. I'll stop in at the DEO later."

Maggie shakes her head. "Don't play the hero right now. You nearly died."

"Just a normal Tuesday, then," Alex quips. She tries to shake Maggie off but only ends up with Maggie's other arm around her waist. "Maggie, seriously. I'm-"

"Having trouble breathing, it sounds like." Maggie's hand grazes a sore spot on Alex's side and Alex hisses. "And maybe bruising some ribs right now."

Alex sighs in defeat. Her body goes against her brain, leaning heavily into Maggie's steadying presence. "I guess we're even, then."

Maggie squeezes her side gently. "Sure, Danvers. Even."

\---

It's nearly midnight on Tuesday and Alex Danvers has not come close to dying today. She's pouring herself a congratulatory whisky when someone starts pounding at her door. Alex sighs. It's not Kara; she would have just come inside. So help her god, if Max Lord made good on his promise to visit her at home, she'll punch him and not feel an ounce of regret.

But she opens the door and-

"Hey, Danvers," Maggie says, her hands tucked into her back pockets.

Alex's stomach turns over. "Maggie. It's nearly midnight."

Maggie nods, toeing at the ground. "Yeah. I just, wanted to check in on you. Make sure you're okay."

Alex runs absently at her neck. Her throat isn't so sore anymore and the bruise is nearly gone. Her ribs ache when she laughs at Political Animals - she's halfway through a rewatch- but otherwise, she's back on duty, no limitations.

"I'm fine," is all she says to Maggie.

Maggie nods. "Cool."

They stand there in awkward silence for moment.

"Well, I better-"

"Do you want to come in?" Alex asks against her better judgement. She steps back so Maggie can slide into the apartment past her.

She follows Maggie's eyes as they move around the apartment. "It's a mess," she apologizes.

"It's nice," Maggie says. She picks up a framed picture of Alex and Kara - with glasses on - and studies it. "Your sister?"

Alex nods. "Most people don't see it."

Maggie shrugs. "I'm not most people."

"Why are you here, Maggie," Alex asks, suddenly tired.

Maggie leans against the back of the couch, her arms crossed over her chest. "I told you. To check in on you."

"You could have called," Alex points out.

"I'm more of a face-to-face girl."

Alex waits, picking a loose string on the bottom of her shirt.

"And I wanted to apologize," Maggie continues after a minute. "For... you know."

Alex looks up. "For what?"

"For blowing you off the night you saved me," Maggie explains. "I'm sorry."

Alex shrugs like it doesn't matter; like she didn't spend all of that night on Kara's couch, watching The First Wives Club (even though Kara said they wouldn't) and sing-crying "You Don't Own Me" until the old lady across the hall knocked on Kara's door.

"No big," she says.

Maggie sighs and steps forward. "Alex, come on."

Alex steps back. "What, Maggie?"

"I shouldn't have blown you off," Maggie repeats. "I'm sorry."

"Okay," Alex says slowly. "It's fine."

"I just," Maggie contributes, stepping forward again. This time Alex doesn't step back. "I assumed something without knowing. And I made a mistake. And I don't admit to those easily." Maggie scoffs. "Or at all, really."

Alex waits again, Maggie's hands fidgeting in front of her, just a few inches out of reach.

"And, what I'm saying is, you know," Maggie trails off. "Okay. What I'm saying is, can we start over? Like, try again? Let me take you for a drink and make it up to you."

Alex reaches forward hesitantly, her hand barely grazing Maggie's before she pulls away. "I'll have to check my schedule," she says lightly.

Maggie deflates a little. It's barely visible but Alex sees it in the slight sag of her shoulders and the way her eyes flash down. Alex let's her, for a moment, before she reaches for Maggie's hand again and grabs it firmly, twisting their fingers together.

"I think I'm free right now," she says.

Maggie lifts her head a little, smirking. "Oh, really, Danvers?"

Alex rolls her eyes and tugs Maggie forward. "Oh, really, Sawyer?" she mocks.

"Hey, now-"

Alex kisses her - mostly because she's been wanting to since she rescued Maggie and somewhat to shut her up. Maggie meets her halfway, slanting to the side, her nose bumping into Alex's gently.

They kiss until Alex's throat feels raw and her sides ache with the pressure of Maggie's hands against them. She rests her forehead against Maggie's, taking deep, slow breaths.

"Same," Maggie murmurs. She smiles at Alex and leans in to kiss her again.

This time, when Alex pulls back, she catches sight of a shadow outside of her window. Kara floats in midair, grinning stupidly at her, and flashes her two thumbs up.

Alex rolls her eyes at Kara and kisses Maggie again.


End file.
